minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness
This page was written by EnderChas. Enjoy! ---- I started up Minecraft, and chose to create a new world. When I clicked on the generate button, it took about five minutes to load, which was not normal because my laptop could usually generate new Minecraft worlds in seconds. But whatever, I decided to continue playing as normal. I opened the bonus chest in front of me, and there was no bread, no wood, nothing, except... a scroll with the title of "Please Read". I took the scroll from the chest, and right clicked in the air while holding it. I was confronted with the interface that you would get when opening a book. There was text, the text stated this: "You will find scrolls as you proceed throughout your world. Pick 'em all up, every single one of 'em!" I exited the scroll interface, my heart beating quickly. What the hell was going on? Was this a dream? I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming, but no. I simply cried "OUCH!". How could this be happening? What was this? I quickly slaughtered some animals such as sheep and cows to get me food to help me survive throughout this journey. Tons of questions were flying around in my head. I decided to continue to see what exactly was happening. I began punching down wood, and crafted myself a crafting table which I used to craft some wooden tools, and a bed. I then was confronted with a cave that had a dark entrance, with a sign stating "Enter this cave, and search everywhere for the next scroll" I proceeded further throughout the cave, and mined some coal and used the remainder of my wood to craft myself some sticks. Combining the coal and sticks together, I got torches. I lit up areas in the cave, looking for another chest. I then saw the chest, guarded by skeletons. I grabbed a stone sword that I had crafted earlier, and lashed at them, killing them in only a couple of hits per skeleton. I opened the chest and took out the scroll, and right clicked while holding it. There were instructions, the instructions were as follows: ---- 1. Mine further down to find diamond ore, and then mine the diamonds if you manage to acquire an iron pickaxe (it's pretty easy in a cave). 2. Find some obsidian, or generate some yourself (simply by mixing water with lava). Then mine the obsidian. 3. Acquire some flint. Flint can be acquired by mining gravel. Keep mining the gravel until it drops flint. Then combine the flint with iron to get flint and steel. 4. Build a Nether portal, and activate it with flint and steel. Then enter it. ---- I saw a small hole a few steps away, so I decided to jump down to get further underground. I hit the ground hard when I landed. I happened to be in a ravine. I swam down a waterfall to get to the bottom of the ravine. There was some obsidian, but unfortunately, I could not mine it since I did not have a diamond pickaxe. I saw one of the caves embedded in one of the walls of the ravine, so I swam up a waterfall to get to that cave. I entered it and I could see diamonds ore embedded in the ground, so I used my iron pickaxe (which I had acquired earlier when I encountered some iron ore) to mine it. I placed a crafting table and combined some sticks with diamonds, and then leapt down the waterfall again. I realised the sun was setting. I placed down the bed I crafted earlier, and then right clicked on it to go to sleep. Once I woke up, the first thing I did was mine some surrounding obsidian with my diamond pickaxe, and construct the portal. When I lit it, I ran through and was teleported into the Nether. As soon as I spawned in the Nether, I saw a chest in the distance high up, but was guarded by a ghast. I ran up towards the ghast, and it spat a large fireball at me. I hit it back with my sword and it hit the ghast, destroying it. I quickly ran up the staircase to the chest and opened it. There was a scroll inside it; I opened it up without hesitation, and it said that I needed to enter a Nether fortress to find the next scroll. ---- There are two more scrolls left to find and then you will find The Circle of Darkness where you'll confront he. He who shan't be named at this time. You will find out who he is later. The next scroll is found in a Nether fortress. G'luck. ---- I began exploring for a Nether fortress. My heart was beating at high-speed now because of that note I read a minute ago. I eventually came across a group of Magma Cubes, who did not attack me; they simply began hopping in the same direction. I decided to follow them. They eventually came to a Nether Fortress, and then they attacked me as though they'd only just noticed me. I slaughtered every single one of them and proceeded to the Nether fortress with fear. I killed all the blazes and destroyed the spawner with my pickaxe, and searched the chests. Most of the chests were empty, until I stumbled upon one particular chest which had a scroll in. The scroll stated this: ---- It is night-time in the overworld. Go place a bed, take a rest. It won't hurt ya. Also by the way, the next scroll will be found on a small island in an ocean with lava instead of water. ---- I received flashbacks of my old experiences in Minecraft in 2016 when I attempted to sleep in the Nether for the first time. I did not trust the messages from these scrolls one bit. I felt as though "He" was communicating with me through the scrolls. I decided to not sleep in the Nether, since I didn't want to take the risk of losing my only bed. I decided to explore the Nether and try to find the next scroll, despite my fears of what was happening to me. I saw an island in the distance, and I could make out a chest on it. I began building a bridge from the Netherrack hill I was standing on to help me get to the island. I was right above it, but the problem was, if I were to jump down, I'd hit the ground hard. I decided to create a staircase to help get me down onto the island successfully. Once I got down on the island, I immediately opened the chest. However, as soon as I opened the chest, it shut itself, and I was losing health. I looked around and realised that chest was a trapped chest and I was in a hole with several magma cubes below me, constantly jumping up and hitting me. I decided to build back up to the surface using some Netherrack, and mined under the chest and saw a circuit. I quickly destroyed the circuit and opened the chest. Inside the chest, was a scroll. The text on the scroll stated: ---- Congrats on making it this far. You must now enter the End dimension. I shall teleport you there in five seconds. ---- When I went out of the scroll's interface, I was being teleported to the End dimension. I spawned in the End, and saw the dragon, which had blood all over him, and two demonic eyes. I saw the Ender dragon, fly towards me at top speed, creating a pathway of darkness in front of me so I could not see where the dragon was. It suddenly dived right into me, but I noticed it just one second before it could hit me, and I hit it with my diamond sword. I took on the dragon, killing it after destroying all the Ender crystals. When the dragon exploded, it generated a portal... but this portal had red in it, and I could hear a laugh of hatred emerge from it. I jumped through, and I heard a voice in my head. "You are now in The Circle of Darkness. He shall meet you. He shall reveal his identity" I proceeded with caution. I saw myself in a large, red circle. The border of the circle was glowing red, but there was fog everywhere, and blood splattered on the floor. I saw an ugly beastly creature with blood dripping down his face like tears, with two enchanted iron swords, splattered in blood. He did not speak for a few minutes. I simply stood in horror, my heart beating quickly. I pinched myself once again to see if I was dreaming; I was not. Suddenly, the user spoke using a voice and sound came out of my laptop. He was communicating with me using his voice. "You have came far. I shall reveal my identity." "I am Darkness, a soul of pure hatred. Do not attempt to fight me, I am more powerful than anybody else could ever be. So, don't bother." "WHAT. THE. HECK" I screamed, as my computer began squeaking like a mouse. Minecraft became much laggier, and I could hear nothing except laughs. Eventually, the laugh of bitter hatred drowned out the sound of my computer, and I was hurled at the wall by nothing. I ran towards my laptop in fear, and the ugly figure had disappeared. Suddenly, a crack emerged in the wall that I had been hurled at, and the crack grew very large. The ugly figure walked through the crack, and touched my arm, and pulled it a little bit. My entire arm came off and hit the ground. I screamed. The figure became smaller and weaker. It could not bear the sound of my scream, and it fell to the ground. I grabbed the knife that he was holding and plunged it straight into him. Blood started pouring out of the figure and the figure shrank, until eventually, it was gone and all that remained of it was a large puddle of blood on the floor. My arm suddenly leapt at me, and shoved itself back into its socket and it looked as though none of his had ever happened. I walked back to my laptop, and Minecraft had crashed. When I re-opened it, I reloaded the world I had encountered Darkness in. I heard a voice of pain, and I turned around in Minecraft, and saw Darkness. "You have won... I am now confined to this world of Minecraft... I'm begging you... Don't delete this world..." I clicked the "ESC" button on my keyboard, and clicked the exit button. I was brought back to the main menu, and clicked Singleplayer. I then deleted the world immediately. Category:EnderChas Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Blood